


Yellow eyes

by alienspronkles



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural, Supernatural/Criminal Minds
Genre: Azazel's Special Children (Supernatural), Bisexual Sam Winchester, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Case Fic, Coffee Addict Spencer Reid, Confused Jack Kline, Demons, Kidnapping, M/M, Serial Killer Winchesters (Supernatural), Sleep Deprivation, nursery fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspronkles/pseuds/alienspronkles
Summary: When Reid was six months old, his mom died in a fire in his nursery. Now years later, the BAU is looking into the cases of the nursery fires.Trigger Warning: anxiety, kidnapping, sleep deprivation* in this story, Azazel never died in season two, he's been alive the entire time
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Tired geniuses

"Pretty Boy, you good?" Derek asked, seeing Reid half asleep at his desk. 

"Hmm? Fine," Reid mumbled tiredly, rubbing his eyes. "I'm fine, Morgan."

"Late night?" Derek asked, a slight smirk on his face. 

"Yeah," Reid said tiredly, him not realizing what Morgan was talking about. 

"My man," Derek said with a smirk. "Who is she?"

"Jane Austen," Reid said tiredly. 

Derek froze and realized what Reid had said, Rossi snickering as he walked past them. 

"You were reading a book all night? It takes you like five seconds to read a book," Derek said blankly. 

"Technically since I can read 20,000 words per minute and the average novel ranges from 70,000 words to 120,000 words, I could finish a book in four to six minutes," Reid rambled tiredly. 

"So why did it take you all night?" Derek asked, his voice slightly concerned. 

"I haven't been sleeping well lately," Reid said quietly. "It's hard to focus and...I can barely see clearly." 

"I'm sorry," Derek said. "Everything okay?"

"No," Reid said before walking away and towards the conference room. 

Reid sat down tiredly and put his head down on the table. He ignored the footsteps as people started coming into the room. 

"Okay," Garcia said before seeing Reid.

She looked over at Derek, who shook his head. Garcia nodded. 

"So," Garcia started again. "Last night there was a fire in a house. The fire originated in the baby's nursery."

"Is the baby okay?" JJ asked with a concerned tone. 

"The baby's fine," Garcia said, hearing a few sighs of relief. "The mother isn't though. She died. The father got the baby out of the house in time though." 

"What does this have to do with us?" Derek asked, glancing over at Reid before looking back at Garcia. 

"Because this has happened multiple times," Hotch said, getting weird looks. 

"There's multiple files on fires in the baby's nursery where the mother died...and the baby being exactly six months old," Garcia said. 

"How many?" Rossi asked. 

"Twenty six over the past forty years," Garcia said. 

"Damn, okay," Derek said blankly. 

"Reid," Hotch said, hitting Reid on the arm and Reid lifting up his head quickly. 

"Huh?" Reid asked, his eyes focusing. 

"Do I need to send you home?" Hotch asked. 

"No. No. Nope," Reid said quickly. "I'll just overdose on coffee today. It's okay."

Rossi snickered before getting a glare from Derek. 

"If you need to go home, it's fine. We're coordinating the case from here," Hotch said. 

"What case?" Reid asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes. 

"The one we're going over right now," JJ said awkwardly. 

"What is it again?" Reid asked tiredly. 

"Short version, mothers are dying in fires on the day their kid turns six months old. It's been happening for years," Garcia summed up. 

"Wait what?" Reid asked as he sat up straight, his exhaustion practically gone now. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah..." Garcia said awkwardly. 

"Do you know something?" JJ asked. 

"I...I do," Reid said anxiously. 

"Okay...wanna tell us?" Derek asked awkwardly. 

"That's how my mom died," Reid said quietly, everyone frozen. 

"What?" Garcia asked. "I'm so sorry."

Garcia quickly went over to Reid and hugged him from behind before letting go. 

"Your mom died that way?" Hotch asked, Reid nodding. 

"I was six months old," Reid said tiredly. "My dad doesn't remember much from that night because...well...he repressed the memories. He remembers the fire and...and my mom..."

Reid trailed off, his eyes watering slightly. 

"He grabbed me and ran outside," Reid mumbled. 

"This happens all over the country," Garcia said. "How do we find this guy?"

"We'll figure it out," Hotch said, nodding. "Look into the...the victims of the fire and their families and see if there's a connection there."

"On it," Garcia said before leaving.


	2. Confusion hits the round table

"Okay so the only connection Garcia could find so far is that all the mothers die," Derek said, rubbing his eyes as he leaned back in the chair in the conference room. "Maybe he has a thing for women."

"But why kill them on the day the baby turns six months old?" JJ asked. "Maybe it's an anniversary of something." 

"Maybe he was a victim of that himself," Hotch suggested before calling Garcia. 

"What can the genius help you with?" Garcia asked from over the phone. 

"What's the earliest the fires started?" Hotch asked. 

"I found...two from 1983," Garcia said. "I'm still looking for any ones that happened before that though."

"Who were those two from 1983?" Hotch asked. 

"Liddy Walsh," Garcia said. "And...oh my god."

"What?" Hotch asked. 

"Mary Winchester," Garcia said. "As in the Winchesters."

"The mass murderers who've died on the news several times?" Derek asked. 

"Yeah," Garcia said awkwardly. 

"Where are the Winchesters now?" Rossi asked. 

"They...died in a shootout with police. They were arrested for going on that spree killing years ago and then died in custody when they tried to escape," Garcia said. 

"What about their father?" Hotch asked. 

"John Winchester. He...died...after a car accident...with Sam and Dean inside," Garcia said awkwardly. 

"You don't think the Winchesters did this...do you?" Rossi asked. 

"They died, Garcia just said that," JJ said. 

"Those two have died more than anyone I've ever heard of," Rossi said blankly. "Who's to say they're not alive right now?" 

"True but...it doesn't fit their M.O," Hotch said. 

"They didn't have an M.O," Reid said tiredly. 

"Exactly my point," Hotch said. "They didn't have one. They had no consistency whatsoever. This can't be them because it's too consistent."

"Their father could have started it and then raised Sam and Dean into it," Rossi said. 

"It could also be a coincidence that their mother died the same way," JJ said. 

"JJ's right," Hotch said, rubbing his eyes. "Their mother dying the same way could just be a coincidence. But we can't rule anything out yet."

"Baby Girl," Derek said. 

"Yeah?" Garcia asked. 

"Look at the kids of all the victims," Derek said. "Maybe there's a connection there."

"I am on it," Garcia said before hanging up.

"The mothers died when they were babies though," Rossi asked. 

"It's a different angle of looking at this," Derek said. 

"Her brain is gonna be fried after this," JJ said, rubbing her eyes. 

"Ours too," Rossi said before looking over at Reid. 

"Kid," Derek said, Reid not answering. "Reid." 

"Yeah?" Reid asked tiredly, picking his head up slightly. 

"You doing okay? This whole thing is bringing back memories you probably don't want to remember," Derek said. 

"I remember everything," Reid said tiredly. "I'm fine."

Hotch heard the phone ringing and answered it as he rubbed his eyes. 

"Sir. Sir. Sir. I have something," Garcia said quickly. "All of the victim's kids, anyone over twenty two that is...are missing."

"Missing?" JJ asked. 

"Yeah, or dead," Garcia said awkwardly. "Reid's the only one who hasn't gone missing or died."

"What about anyone under twenty two?" Hotch asked. 

"Everyone under twenty two is fine," Garcia said. "It seems that the year most of the kids turn twenty two, they go missing. And anyone over twenty two who hasn't gone missing is dead." 

"Is there any consistency?" Derek asked. 

"No. Causes of death include...car accident, drowning, shot, stabbed," Garcia listed. "I can list more too. And all of them live in different parts of the country. Some even moved out of the country."

"This is giving me a headache," Rossi said blankly as he rubbed his eyes. 

"The only one alive over twenty two is Reid," Garcia said. 

"Yay for me," Reid said sarcastically, Rossi snickering. 

"Why is Reid the only one though?" Derek asked. 

"I don't know," Garcia said. 

"Maybe because he's an FBI agent," JJ suggested. 

"There was a cop who died who was one of the kids," Garcia said. 

"So the unsub has no problem killing someone with authority," Hotch said. "So that rules that out."

"Thanks, Baby Girl," Derek said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Happy to be of service," Garcia said before hanging up. 

"This makes no sense the more we look into it," Rossi said blankly.


	3. Pizza

"I'm so glad we decided to order pizza," Derek said as he ate the piece of pizza in his hand. 

"I needed a break from this case," JJ said with a smile. 

"Taking a break can actually really help refocus your attention and it can help reboot your brain to be more tuned in," Reid said. 

"This case gets more confusing the more we look into it," Hotch said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Yeah. How's Henry doing by the way?" Derek asked JJ. 

"He's fine. For Halloween, he dressed up as Spider-Man," JJ said with a smile. "He said we should be using web shooters at the FBI."

"We absolutely should," Hotch said with a smile. 

"Actually, it's not that difficult to make a functional web shooter," Reid started, everyone snickering. "It's the material of the web that would be hard to make because it would need to be affective enough to take down a suspect and be light enough to shoot."

"Reid, if you can make a web shooter, then we can use them," Derek said with a laugh. 

"Out of anyone in this room, you could make one," Rossi joked with a smile. 

"How are you doing?" Hotch asked Reid. 

"I'm tired," Reid said. 

"Is something going on, Spence?" JJ asked with a sincere tone. 

"I haven't been sleeping well lately," Reid said quietly. 

"Any reason why?" Rossi asked. 

"My anxiety has been getting really bad lately," Reid said, practically mumbling. 

"I'm sorry," Derek said. 

"Do you need a few days off?" Hotch asked. "I can arrange that."

"I'll let you know," Reid said. 

Hotch nodded. Everyone at the table gave each other looks, all of them knowing it must be pretty bad for Reid to consider taking vacation time. 

"You know, I remember my mom," Reid said, everyone now quiet. 

"Didn't she pass away when you were six months old though?" JJ asked. 

"Yeah," Reid said. "But...I remember her...somehow. I remember that night."

"What do you remember?" Hotch asked sadly. 

"I remember...this...this guy standing above me," Reid said quietly. "And...my mom...and...she ran into the nursery. She...died because of me."

"Reid, don't blame yourself," Hotch said. "You were six months old. You couldn't have done anything."

"There's something weird though," Reid said. 

"Besides this case making no sense at all?" Rossi sassed. 

"Yes. Kids begin forming explicit memories around the two year mark, but the majority are still implicit memories until they're about seven," Reid said. 

"So..." Derek trailed off, completely confused. 

"So, my point is that...how do I remember?" Reid asked. 

"Maybe your mind is making it up," JJ said. "With this case...you're seeing pictures and files and everything about the same thing you went through. Maybe you're making it up."

"I've remembered for years though," Reid said sadly as he rubbed his temples. "It doesn't make any sense why I can remember that. I shouldn't be able to."

"Your brain has always been special," JJ said. 

"My mom said that to me," Reid said. "I remember it. She said it the night she..."

Reid trailed off and stared at the table, everyone quiet. 

"Reid, you look completely exhausted to the point where you're going to pass out," Hotch said blankly with no emotion. "We all need rest. Let's all go home and sleep. You especially." 

Reid nodded and rubbed his eyes before getting up. He stumbled slightly before Derek and Hotch both grabbed each of his arms. 

"I'm good. I'm good," Reid said, both Hotch and Derek not letting go of him. "I'm good."

"Oh really? Walk to the door," Derek said blankly. 

"Okay," Reid said. 

"Without holding onto anything," Hotch added. 

Reid nodded and went to walk towards the door but stumbled again, Derek catching him. 

"I'm taking you home, Pretty Boy," Derek said. "No arguing with me."

"Okay," Reid said tiredly as Derek helped him out of the conference room. 

"It has to be bad that Spence didn't even argue with him," JJ said sadly. 

"Let's hope he can get some sleep tonight," Hotch said. "Jack is probably waiting up for me so I should go. Goodnight." 

"Night," JJ said. 

"Buona notte," Rossi said.


	4. Serial killers

"Reid...Reid...Reid..." a voice called out. 

Reid woke up slowly, his head throbbing. He went to move but felt pressure around his wrists and ankles. He froze when he saw ropes around them. 

"Morgan?" Reid asked tiredly, seeing Derek sitting across from him and leaned against wooden crates. "Wha...What happened?"

"I don't know," Derek said tiredly, a cut on his head bleeding. "We walked into your apartment and then...that's all I remember."

Reid struggled against the ropes before leaning against the wooden crate behind him. 

"Hotch will find us, relax," Derek said, trying to reassure Reid. 

Reid tensed up when he heard footsteps. He looked over and saw someone walking towards them. 

"Who are you?" Derek asked with a glare. 

"The name's Azazel," he said with a smile. 

"Are you the one who..." Reid trailed off. 

"The one who what?" Azazel asked before sitting on one of the crates near Derek but across from Reid. 

"Killed all those mothers," Derek said. 

"Yeah, that was me," Azazel said with a smile. 

"Why?" Reid asked anxiously, his eyes watering slightly. 

"Because I wasn't interested in them. I was interested in the kids," Azazel said. 

"But most of them are dead," Derek said with a glare. 

"That's sort of my fault," Azazel said awkwardly. "A lot of them died from just life happening, like accidents that I had nothing to do with. But the rest of them...that's a different story. See, years ago, I had a...a competition would I guess be the word."

"A competition for what?" Reid asked hesitantly. 

"A competition for who would be the best killer," Azazel said with a smile. "They all died. The best one though, my favorite...my favorite had to be Sam."

"Sam?" Derek asked. 

"Sam Winchester?" Reid asked. 

"Yeah. He was my favorite. Too bad that guy stabbed him in the spine," Azazel said awkwardly. "But my point is that he was my favorite. Anyway, I didn't get killed by the Winchesters, which was nice. That would have sucked. And I've been making my children. I've been doing it discreetly though ever since the Winchesters tried to kill me that night."

"Making your children?" Derek asked. 

"The children who's mothers I killed," Azazel said with a smile. 

"Why though? What purpose does it serve?" Reid asked. 

"I wanted powerful children," Azazel said before walking over to Reid. 

Reid tried to move before Azazel kneeled on the floor in front of him. 

"Hey!" Derek yelled as he got closer to Reid. 

"You hid from me though," Azazel said as he got up and backed away. 

"What do you mean?" Reid asked. 

"I tried to find you but I couldn't," Azazel said. "It wasn't until just a few weeks ago that I found you. I wonder if that's your thing." 

"Why did you want to find me?" Reid asked hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to know the answer to that question. 

"Because I've been keeping an eye on all of my children," Azazel said. "Minus a few that I can't find of course, like you. Sam too."

"You...You just said he was stabbed in the back," Reid said awkwardly. 

"He survived that," Azazel said with a laugh. "I lost track of him, still to this day I can't find him. Guess the Winchesters are good at hiding. Guess daddy trained them well."

"What do you want from us?" Derek asked with a glare. 

"I want Spencer here to kill you," Azazel said. 

"What?" Reid asked before getting his ankles grabbed and dragged a few feet away from the wooden crates. 

"Hey!" Derek yelled. 

"Listen," Azazel said, kneeling next to Reid. "I can kill your friend or you can. Totally your choice."

"I..." Reid trailed off, not know what to say. 

"Alright. I'll kill him then," Azazel said as he got up. "Not all of us are killers and I'm fine with that. No judgment."

"Wait!" Reid yelled before getting cut off by gunshots, Azazel collapsing on the floor. 

"Hotch!" Derek yelled. "Was that you?!"

"Morgan," Reid said anxiously as he tried to move away from someone walking over to him. "N-Not Hotch."

"Then wh-" Derek asked, getting cut off by seeing someone standing there with a gun. "Who is that?"

"Sam Winchester," Reid said anxiously as he tried to move away from Sam. 

Sam pulled out a knife from his pocket and went over to Reid, who tried to move away from him. Reid closed his eyes before feeling the pressure around his wrists and ankles loosen and then disappear. 

"You're welcome," Sam said blankly as he walked towards the door. "If you try to follow me, my brother has a sniper rifle trained on the building so I figured I'd let you know that before you try anything." 

Sam left the building, Reid remaining frozen and flinching when the door slammed closed. 

"Well that was unexpected," Derek said awkwardly.


	5. Ambulances and bunkers

"Sam Winchester?" Hotch asked, Derek getting the cut on his head patched up in the back of the ambulance. 

"Yeah. Sam Winchester," Derek said. "That did not help my headache, I'll admit that."

"Why would he be here?" Rossi asked. 

"Azazel killed his mom," Reid said. "And...they are killers. So why wouldn't they get revenge?" 

"The kids right," Rossi admitted. "They probably couldn't find him until now. Garcia said there was a cooling off period for the murders so maybe Azazel was laying low." 

"Azazel said the Winchesters tried to kill him before," Reid said. 

"This so doesn't help my headache," Derek said tiredly, rubbing his eyes. 

"How are the Winchesters even alive?" JJ asked. 

"No idea," Derek said. "Sam confirmed that Dean is alive...when he said not to follow him outside or we'd get shot."

"He could have been lying too," Rossi suggested. "To mess with your heads. Maybe Dean is actually dead and he just lied so you wouldn't follow him." 

"Maybe," Hotch said. 

"Can I actually go home now?" Reid asked tiredly, stumbling and Rossi grabbing his arm. 

"You should get checked out at the hospital," the paramedic said as she finished patching up Derek. "You could have a concussion given your stumbling."

"I haven't slept in four days," Reid said tiredly. "That's why I'm stumbling. Concussion symptoms and sleep deprivation symptoms are similar but not completely the same. I don't have a concussion. I'm just tired."

The paramedic nodded awkwardly as she helped Derek out of the ambulance. 

"I'm glad you two are okay," Hotch said. 

"I'm glad too," Derek said. 

"What about the Winchesters?" JJ asked. 

"We'll worry about the Winchesters at a different time," Hotch said as he rubbed his eyes. "Right now...right now we all need sleep. Go home, everyone."

"I don't even think Pretty Boy will make it to the car," Derek joked. 

"I don't think so either," Reid mumbled before stumbling again. 

"Let's go, genius," Derek said as he helped Reid to the SUV. 

——

"To that son of a bitch finally being dead," Dean said, holding up his beer bottle. 

"And to melted down angel blade bullets THST can kill demons," Sam said, clanking their bottles together before drinking them. 

"What are you doing?" Jack asked. 

"It's a toast," Sam said. 

"Like the bread?" Jack asked with a confused expression. 

"No. No. It's something you do in a celebration, like if someone was getting married. In this case, it's us celebrating Azazel being dead," Sam explained. 

"Why not toast to your parents?" Jack asked. "That you finally caught the demon responsible for killing them." 

"Well dad was an obsessed and abusive and homophobic father who beat the crap out of me on more than one occasion. So I'll pass. The only thing I'll be toasting to involving him is kicking his ass," Dean said blankly before looking at the floor. "Hope it's too hot for you down there you psychopath."

Dean chugged his beer bottle at the same time Sam did. 

"What about your mom?" Jack asked. 

Sam and Dean stayed silent, Jack getting the hint to not mention it. 

"So get this," Sam said, changing the topic of the conversation. "That FBI agent, Spencer Reid. He's smart. Like really smart. 187 IQ. He can read 20,000 words per minute. Eidetic memory-"

"Someone has a crush," Dean said, Sam's face getting red. 

"Shut up, Dean," Sam said, Dean snickering. 

"You think Azazel's blood has something to do with him being super smart?" Dean asked. 

"Probably," Sam said. "I looked into his mom too. And she had schizophrenia."

"So?" Dean asked. 

"So maybe Azazel's blood stopped that from happening to him," Sam suggested. "Because he would have shown signs of it by now."

"Woah, stalker much, Sammy," Dean joked. 

"Shut up," Sam said again, Dean laughing. 

"We did good today," Dean said, nodding. "Let's enjoy it while it lasts."

"Absolutely," Sam said. 

"Have fun stalking your boyfriend," Dean joked. 

"We're not together," Sam defended, Dean snickering again. 

"You got a crush though," Dean said with a laugh. "I can tell." 

"Honestly," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "You give me worse headaches than the demon who killed our parents."

"Quit complaining. I'm a joy to be around," Dean defended, Sam rubbing his eyes again.


End file.
